Ashworth Family
AshFacts Well known facts, or facts that are easy to discover about the Ashworth Family. ' 'The Family * Well known, wealthy, Pureblood family going back many generations. * Primarily Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Only the most recent generation has seen three Hufflepuffs and one Gryffindor. * The family lives on land called the Ashworth Estate. Their manor is called Shadowgrove. ** Tutshill, Forest of Dean, Gloucestershire, England * The estate has other structures built on it, varying ages. * The family is known to put on Summer and Winter Gala's, as well as other events. * There are other Ashworth’s in the castle from a different branch of the vast family tree. 'Individual Members' * Jaron (1988-2026) & Mary (Smythe) Ashworth ** Both graduated from Hogwarts in the year 2005. Slytherin and Ravenclaw. ** Mary is now known mostly for being a socialite among the wizarding community, and a very busy mother. ** It is now known that Jaron recently passed on the family to his eldest son. ** * Tragen (Jaron) ** Eldest son. ** Sorted into Slytherin. ** Assumed to be the slightly more proper son. ** Left school after 6th year to travel and start a Magical Creature Reserve. ** Recently accepted leadership of the family from his father. ** Engaged to Keeley Sheradin. * Ignatious (Leander) III ** Second eldest son. ** Sorted into Slytherin. ** Slytherin prefect ** Known for his flirtatious ways, but also his protectiveness of his family. ''' ** '''Left school after 6th year to travel and help his brother start the reserve. ** Has a raven named Muninn brother to his mother’s Raven Huginn * Hale (Gabriel) ** Third son. ** Sorted into Ravenclaw. ** Usually seen as the most laid back and relaxed, sometimes with a rebellious streak. ''' ** '''The first of his immediate family to be more open towards non Purebloods. ** Very active, and plans to join a circus. ** Has worked at Le Cirque des Sorcières twice, first as a vendor, second time as a performer. ** First Ashworth boy to be engaged ** Engaged to Siobhan O'Shaughnessy * Logan (Dean) ** Fourth son. ** Sorted into Hufflepuff. ** Usually seen as the more rebellious sort. ** Engaged to Charlie Merle. * Verity (Constance) ** First daughter. ** Sorted into Hufflepuff. ** Hufflepuff Prefect. ** Has a dark streak that rivals that of all her siblings combined. ''' ** '''Twin to Julian, who she is very protective over. * Julian (Tristan) ** Fifth son. ** Sorted into Hufflepuff. ** Hufflepuff Prefect. ** Quietest of the siblings. ** Currently staying in St Mungos, the reason why has not been shared outside of immediate family. ** * Aleksei (Lucen) ** Seventh son. ** Sorted into Gryffindor ** Known as the prankster and troublemaker of the bunch, also seen as being pretty wild and uncontrollable. ** Has been trained in muggle martial arts and parkour. ** Has an obsession with Stinksap. ** Has a red Pygmy Puff named Bruiser. * Drayan (Kamus) ** Eighth son. ** Sorted into Ravenclaw. ** The bookish, nerdy one of the group, highly knowledgeable. ''' ** '''Also considered one of the quietest of the siblings. ** If not seen around, he is likely in the library. ** Has a blue Pygmy Puff named Einstein. * Rein (Lurian Fahren) ** Ninth son. ** Still under age 5 ** Only natural blond in the family Work in progress. Category:Families